A Midsummers Night Tale
by NerdyElla
Summary: Sookie and Eric have been keeping it simple since Midsummers Night- mind blowing sex every night for six weeks. Then it occurs to Sookie that it has indeed been six weeks. That can only mean one thing. Slightly cliche- but I hope you enjoy! Rated M for lemons and language - Trying to make this fluffy but at the same time serious :) oh and some Sookie/Pam friendship :)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, I had a few ideas floating in my head but this was the most predominant- it's going to be quite a long one I think, but hopefully you'll enjoy it :) Reviews are welcome :D **

* * *

_Midsummer Day was originally celebrated on 24 June to commemorate John the Baptist. In 1953, it was moved to the nearest Saturday._

Sookie stared at the two red intersecting lines that were so small but so important. This couldn't happen. This was impossible. She was pregnant. Eric Northman was going to be a father.

Yesterday

"oh God Eric I'm close…so close…faster… please!" Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's bare chest, pulling herself closer to him as he pounded into her, whispering nothings into her hair.

"Come for me Sookie, scream my name" he whispered into her ear, causing her to moan and scream out, muscles clenching as he continued to pound her against his wide wooden desk. After a few moments both came, screaming and moaning each other's name, both covered in sweat as Eric collapsed on top of her. Slowly he moved out from her and rolled onto his side, his desk big enough to accommodate them both.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"I know" Sookie replied, turning her head to look at him, still panting from their love making.

"You know, when you said you wanted to have some fun and get out of the house- I didn't think you meant like this" He sighed, pulling her towards him.

"I'm a girl of many talents" she smirked into his chest.

"Oh I know that" he replied, tracing circles on her shoulder

Sookie couldn't believe she had been having sex with Eric Northman for 6 weeks now. She sighed into his chest. It wasn't the fairy tale ending marriage or anything- it was two people who enjoyed sex and enjoyed each other. They weren't dating exactly, however they had gone out to dinner tonight under his insistence. It could never be permanent with Eric, Sookie know that- but the sex was good and she wasn't looking to get involved with anyone. It was fine. It was simple. It was sex. Just sex.

It had all started on Midsummers night when she had almost felt drawn to Fangtasia- drawn to Eric- by some invisible force. Her emotions had been all over the place – a mixture of horny and excited- and they had ended up in bed; her bed to be exact. They had decided that night they both wanted each other again, but Sookie had been first to say she didn't want to date- she had enough going on in her life right now, she didn't want to be dating the most dangerous vampire in a 40 mile radius. Eric agreed and although they had both said that if one were to enter a relationship they would stop- neither had started a relationship, and Sookie couldn't help but think neither would for quite a while. What was there to gain from a relationship anyway? She had been in one, and it had ended…unpleasantly. Eric didn't seem like the sort of man that would want a relationship.

It was so much easier to just enjoy each other than get tied together. Eric was handsome, tall and ...well endowed- the rumours were true about his love making ability- and Sookie felt the happiest she had in a long time. Yes. So far so good. Six weeks of mind blowing sex.

**Six weeks.**

Sookie dropped her smile.

She hadn't even noticed until now- it had been six weeks of non-stop sex. That wasn't possible. She pushed away from Eric, gathering her clothes and rushing to put them on. Eric slipped off the desk and walked towards her, stopping her as she put her skirt back on.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" he looked genuinely concerned, and for a moment Sookie wondered if maybe she should stay- but that fear in the back of her head just wasn't going away. She needed to get home, get changed into something more presentable and then go to a chemist.

"I…uh I need to go home now Eric" she kissed him lightly on the cheek, pulled up her skirt and walked out the office, leaving a shocked, confused and very naked Eric Northman standing in the middle of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is a bit longer, I'm already starting to write the third so that should be up tonight or tomorrow morning as well :) hope you enjoy it :) please review :D **

* * *

_Midsummer celebrations were once held to welcome summertime and the season of fertility and love. Young girls were told they could find their future husbands and prosperities by taking certain flowers to bed with them or eating salted porridge._

She had no idea how she would tell Eric. There had to be some mistake. She sighed, she knew there wasn't a mistake when she looked at the bin and saw the 20 pregnancy testers all saying the same thing. Sookie Stackhouse was pregnant. The sun had risen and set again by the time she moved from her seat in the kitchen, phoning Pam the moment she could, she asked her to phone Dr Ludwig to tell her to come to the house. Pam had asked why but Sookie had told her it was nothing to worry about.

Well. It was almost the truth.

The knock at the front door told Sookie Dr Ludwig had arrived, but she also felt a black void with her, and opening the door she saw that her worst dreams had come true. Eric Northman was with her- and he wasn't happy. Eric stormed into the house, Ludwig walking slowly behind him and greeting Sookie.

"What the fuck is going on?" he shouted, taking her by surprise. "You practically ran out of my office yesterday night- giving me no reason for your sudden movements, THEN I hear you've phoned Pam- NOT ME- to get Dr Ludwig. What the fuck is going on Sookie? Are you ill?" his voice had softened somewhat by the end, but Sookie was still in shock at the sudden outburst. This was the exact reason she hadn't rushed to tell him- like Eric Northman would want a child. She stood still and couldn't say a word.

"If you wouldn't mind Mr Northman, I understand your concern for my patient- but she is my patient and you are making her nervous. Please leave us immediately." Dr Ludwig spoke up from between the two.

"I will stay here. I want to know what's happening" He was trying to keep calm, looking directly into Sookie's eyes. The same eyes that were slowly brimming with tears at her lonely predicament.

"Mr Northman if I am to treat my patient I need you out of this room at once" Dr Ludwig came between the two of them, meeting Eric's eyes. Eric growled and then stalked off in the direction of the kitchen.

"He'll still be able to hear us" Sookie muttered.

"No he won't" Dr Ludwig replied, taking a herb out of her bag and sprinkling it over the doorway to the kitchen.

"What is that?" Sookie asked

"Angelica- it's a herb to use for protection against negative energy, at this moment in time, Eric Northman is a vampire full of negative energy. He won't be able to hear our conversation now" Dr Ludwig walked over to the sofa and sat down. "So why did you send for me?"

"I think I might be…that is I've run some tests and ….I think I'm pregnant." Sookie sunk to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

"Well I knew that dear- I could tell the moment I walked in. Why did you send for me?" Dr Ludwig said matter of factly.

"I need you to check. To make sure. The thing is...I've only slept with Eric in the past 6 weeks- before that I hadn't slept with anyone for at 5 months, and even then that was Bill. How can I be pregnant?" Sookie had taken a hold of herself and stopped sobbing, but the confused look in Dr Ludwig's eyes told her it wasn't just her who thought it was odd.

"That's impossible." Dr Ludwig replied, speechless.

"I know. That's why I phoned for you. I'm pregnant, and Eric is the father" Sookie sniffed and wiped her eyes with the side of her hand.

Dr Ludwig took out a leather book, flipping through the pages- Sookie realised it was a diary. "When did you and Eric start your…..involvement?" she was sensible enough to not say relationship or "friends with benefits".

"I told you, six weeks ago" Sookie replied, exhausted by everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, lack of sleep was catching up with her.

"Yes I know that but exactly what date?" Dr Ludwig asked again

"Midsummers Night" Sookie replied. "I don't understand why that matters?"

"It matters, dear Sookie, because you're a fairy and Eric is a vampire- and you made love on the most magical day of the year" Dr Ludwig looked at her as if this was the most basic thing in the world.

Sookie shook her head "I…I don't understand"

"Sookie, you are a fairy- one of the most magical beings in existence. You made love to Eric Northman – and I'm calling it that, not just sex, because let's be blunt, you are both mad about each other. But anyway, you made love to Eric Northman on the most magical night of the year- a day that is known for its emphasis on love...and fertility. I've never seen this happen before, nobody has that I know of, but to be truthful- nobody has heard of a sustained courtship between a vampire and a fairy- so it is very possible that you are indeed pregnant with Mr Northman's child. Conceived on Midsummers Eve, the most magical day of the year."

Sookie stared in shock- Dr Ludwig was blunt, but she was telling the truth. She sighed. "So it's definitely true."

"Unless you've been sneaking around with humans, fairies or shifters- which I doubt- then yes, it's true." Dr Ludwig looked Sookie in the eye "You must tell Mr Northman"

"I know" Sookie looked at the floor, then back at Dr Ludwig "will it be healthy?"

"Sorry?"

"The…baby. Will it be healthy?" This had been playing subconsciously around in Sookie's mind all day.

"I can't tell for sure yet as it is still in the early stages- but I believe that it will be as healthy as any other child- there is a chance it could have your telepathy, there is also a chance it could be part fae. The worst case scenario will be if it somehow becomes half vampire- although I doubt that will happen, it may pick up Eric's strength, but I don't think it could be genetically possible for it to be born a vampire." Dr Ludwig explained all of this to Sookie slowly, before standing up and packing her things away. Sookie stood up and waited patiently before turning to Dr Ludwig and shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much for this- I know it was short notice"

"It's fine, I'm here if you have any more questions. Tell Northman tonight- It will give him time to brood. I tell you this now- he may have a bad reaction to it now, but I truly believe he will stand by you. That love I see in his eyes- don't shake your head it's true- that love that's there, nothing will cause that to fade. Now I must say goodnight" she swung her bag over her shoulder, went to the kitchen door and picked up the herbs and then walked out towards the front door.

"Don't you need transport?" Sookie enquired

"Pam drove me here, Eric flew – that's why he was here. He overheard Pam's conversation with me this evening. Pam will be waiting outside for me- I told her I wouldn't be too long. Good luck Sookie, and I shall see you soon I'm sure" with that, Dr Ludwig walked out of the house, and Sookie soon enough heard the sound of tyres on gravel.

Sookie heard Eric move in the kitchen.

She had nowhere to hide from this. It was time to tell him.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So what did you think? This is going to be quite a long story I think- I have quite a few ideas lined up. The first few chapters are serious, but I'm going to put some funny moments in too I hope :) Please Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, hope you're all enjoying it so far, I've read a few fics about a pregnant Sookie and Eric seems to always take it badly at first, however I thought I'd do it slightly differently. Hope you enjoy :) More to come soon :)**

* * *

_On Midsummers Night girls ate salted porridge so that their future husbands might bring water to them in their dreams, to quench their thirst. They also kept watch at springs for a reflection of their husband-to-be in the water._

Sookie opened the kitchen door to find Eric sat at the table, a bottle of TruBlood in front of him. Untouched. He looked like he was concentrating on something, before lifting his head to look directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. His eyes were tinged red, his voice was hoarse. "I shouted. For that I apologise. I have no right to know what's wrong with you- we're not together. I forget sometimes."

"Eric you don't need to apologise" Sookie stepped forward and sat opposite him at the table, taking his hand.

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked, his voice was soft- all anger from before dissipated.

"Yes. But I want you to keep calm" the moment the words left her mouth she knew it was a mistake.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you ill? Are you going to be ok?" Eric's eyes were alert, he had gripped her hand tighter unknowingly, and she wriggled her fingers to get the blood circulating in them.

"Because it might shock you. Nothing is wrong. I am not ill. I shall hopefully be fine" Sookie sighed. "Eric I'm…The thing is I'm….oh I think it's better if I show you" she stood up from the table and went to the bathroom, where she picked up the bin. Taking it into the kitchen, she tipped it over and emptied the 20 pregnancy checkers on the kitchen table, causing Eric to stand up in surprise.

"This is why I had to see Dr Ludwig" Sookie looked nervously between Eric and the table full of the packets and the plastic sticks with small but clear crimson lines on them. Eric tentatively picked one up, turned it over in his hand and put it back down.

"I don't understand. What are these?" he looked confused, bewildered even.

Sookie hasn't anticipated him not knowing what a pregnancy checker looked like. She picked up one and looked again at the two intersecting red lines.

"Eric…for the past 6 weeks you are the only man I have slept with. For 6 weeks. We haven't had a break. Think about it" she picked up a packet and gestured to the information of what it did- then she handed it over to Eric, who was strangely quiet.

"To use the appliance simple pass urine over the end and wait 5 minutes….health and safety…precautions when using..…Sookie I don't understand, have you got a urine infection? I can't give you anything- I don't get STD's" Eric went to give the packet back.

"Eric please continue reading" Sookie was still standing opposite him, the table between them.

"After 5 minutes check the screen, if there is a single red line- you are not pregnant, if there are two intersecting lines- you are pregnant. We advise you contact a Doctor as soon as possible" Eric looked at the information, stunned, before dropping the packet. He looked up at Sookie "And you've only had sex with me?"

"Yes- only you." Sookie replied quietly. She didn't know which way this would go.

"But all the plastic things say you're pregnant" he looked shocked and confused.

"Yes they do" Sookie replied again quietly.

"How? How is this possible? This has never happened before" He looked down at all the pregnancy testers, all saying the same thing.

"Dr Ludwig said it was to do with us having sex on Midsummers Night. Because it's one of the most magical days of the year, and I'm a fairy, it may have done something. She doesn't know exactly. Apparently the night and following morning were celebrated because of love and …increased fertility." Sookie looked at Eric, trying to gage his emotions. He lifted his eyes to hers.

"I'm going to be a father" he said quietly. "I never thought I would be a father" he stood shaking his head in disbelief. But he didn't seem angry or upset…just emotional. That was good, Sookie thought; maybe things would go better than she thought.

"Eric if you don't want to I will understand, you can walk away- I won't blame you- neither of us ever expected this and I don't want you feeling you have to do anything you don't want to" Sookie decided if she said it now, it wouldn't hurt as much if he left now instead of later on.

"What on earth are you talking about Sookie?" He looked at her, was that a smirk she could see? He walked around the table and put his arms around her waist, gently, "Sookie Stackhouse, I'm not going to leave you. It's a shock, I will admit that. It wasn't expected, I'll agree. But when would you ever think I would leave? You're going to be a mummy- and I'm going to be a daddy" he leant to kiss her gently, before crouching down and looking at her still flat stomach. "It's strange to think there's a person living in there" he put his hand to it, then his ear, before getting up and looking at Sookie again. Sookie stifled a yawn, but Eric noticed. "Right. First things first, you're tired. You're going to go to bed. Then tomorrow night I'm going to come here as soon as I can, and we're going to talk about this properly."

"You really want this?" Sookie asked one last time, just in case she had been wrong.

"Sookie, I was never the one that wanted us not to date, that was you. I've wanted to be with you for as long as I can remember. I want to love you and cherish you and protect you. If this baby means I can do that- then of course I want this. I want our baby. I never thought I would have a proper biological child- but we're going to. I am going to be here every step of the way- through it all. Then I'm going to protect our child just as much as I protect you." He leant his head down so their foreheads touched, Sookie closed her eyes and sighed. "I love you Sookie. It was never just sex for me. Ever"

"Truthfully, it was never just sex for me either" she replied, opening her eyes again to look at him smiling down at her. "I love you Eric Northman"

Before she could say no, Eric lifted her gently into his arms and walked her up the stairs to her room. He opened the door with his back before laying her on her bed.

"Eric you don't have to treat me like a china doll- I'm not going to break" she giggled up at him

"Maybe I want to" he replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, before climbing over her, taking off his shirt, shoes and trousers, and pulling the duvet up to cover them both. He snaked his arm around her middle, drawing her close and tracing patterns on her stomach. "I'm going to protect you and the baby forever. Thank you for this chance Sookie. I love you" he whispered into her hair, kissing her neck, before she snuggled deeper and let sleep take her away.

That night she dreamt of Eric holding a small swaddled child, his smile broad and his eyes bright.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you enjoyed :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm really pleased you're enjoying the story! You're reviews are really encouraging! I'm having to research quite a lot about different stages of pregnancy- so bare with me on some things! Reviews are always welcome :D **

* * *

_Many women during their first trimester find that their sexual appetite increased due to the increase in hormones in their body- they find simple acts more arousing and have more confidence when it comes to love-making. _

Sookie slept through the day, the stress from the days before making her exhausted. It was only in the early evening when she awoke with a horrible feeling in her stomach. Before it could act she threw herself out of bed, running for the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet, throwing her hair back and sinking to her knees. She went to get up, before another wave of nausea sent her back on her knees again, making her couth and splutter into the toilet. She heard a knock on the door, but couldn't get up from where she was without the nausea washing through her again. The person knocked again and then stopped, she assumed they had decided she wasn't in.

She was wrong.

Sookie heard the window slide up, and turned her head enough to see that it was Eric- if it had been anyone else she would have been an easy target, she couldn't move without being sick. Seeing Sookie crouched over the toilet, Eric rushed to her side, stroking her hair back from her face and looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong? Do I need to call Dr Ludwig? Are you ok? What can I do to help?" He kept on asking questions, but Sookie could only answer in small sentences.

"Morning Sickness" she was overtaken by nausea and sent into the toilet again. "No you don't" again, another surge, "I'm fine…just rub my back please and keep my hair out the way." Eric took her hair from her face and held it lightly out the way, while the other hand gently rubbed her back up and down. Finally the nausea subsided permanently, and Sookie was able to get up without having to go back. Making her way slowly to the sink, she washed her face and mouth, before brushing her teeth. Eric took this time to continue to rub her back, and then seeing this wasn't going to help anymore, flushed the toilet and closed the lid. After Sookie had cleaned her teeth he turned to her stunned.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her, concern lining his face.

"I'm fine. It was morning sickness- perfectly normal" she rubbed her stomach gently.

"How…how is that normal? How is being sick normal?" he still looked confused and slightly horrified.

"Oh Eric, there are much more weirder things that happen during pregnancy then morning sickness- and it's not over yet. I'll probably get another bout tomorrow, probably daily for the next couple of weeks. Most women get it- perfectly normal." She tried to smile, but she was also still trying to not move too much in case it came back.

"Really? Things worse than this happen? I...I didn't realise all this happened." He shook his head in shock.

"I wouldn't say worse, just…weirder. Now Eric if you don't mind I've slept all day, so I need to have a shower- I'll see you in a minute" Eric stood there awkwardly until he realised it was his time to leave.

"oh of course…do you need any help?" he asked, he almost looked hopeful

"No. I'm fine" she replied. Part of her wanted to say yes, part of her wanted to say yes please thank you but I don't want to get washed. But the more predominant part wanted to be clean.

After Eric left and shut the door behind him, looking like a sulky teenager- which made Sookie giggle- she stripped herself of her clothing and climbed into the hot water from the shower. It felt amazing against her skin- her muscles aching for the hot water to relieve the stress that had built up within them. However the peace wasn't to last long, as soon enough Sookie heard the door to the bathroom open, followed by the sound of clothes dropping to the floor. She felt Eric step in the shower behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and making her shiver from his coolness. "I thought you might need some help after all lover" he kissed her neck, his voice was husky and it made her melt. He started trailing kisses down her neck and behind her ear, taking the soap she was using and placing it back where it had come from.

"You won't be needing that" he whispered in her ear, as he turned her around and started kissing her lips, slowly at first but soon his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, deepening and intensifying their kiss. Eric ran his hands up and down her back, bringing one hand forward to cup her breast as Sookie ran her own hands up his chest and around his neck; pulling her closer. Eric started to run his hands over her lower back, reaching her behind and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him, he leant them into the wall; continuing to kiss and caress Sookie's breasts.

"Before this goes too far" Eric panted between kisses "Can we still do this even though you're…?" he looked into her face then, and she nodded breathlessly before tugging his face back to hers. He pulled away again "are you sure?" he asked again. She looked up at him threw hooded eyes and sighed "yes we can. If anything, I'm more in the mood now I'm pregnant- that's why it was so.,.SO good a few nights ago. Now please Eric- make love to me before I go insane" he smirked, then leant to kiss her again, bringing her higher up around his waist. Sookie could feel his erection against her, and Eric helped position her before pushing her into the wall. The effect of the cold wall against her combined with Eric entering her made her cry out in pleasure. Eric growled in response and continued to thrust into her, harder and harder, keeping one hand on her behind and the other on her breasts- playing and flicking her nipples. Sookie found her breasts were more sensitive than usual; the smallest flick causing her to moan and scream out.

"Oh Eric" she moaned against his lips, constantly kissing her mouth, her face her neck "Oh right there…oh Eric…" she continued to moan his name into his hair as he kissed her down to her neck, nipping at the spot where her collar bone met her neck. Sookie inclined her neck to one side, leaving it open for him to take. Extending his fangs, Eric pierced the skin and lightly sucked on the side of her neck, causing both Sookie and Eric to moan in pleasure. The last pull of blood from Eric took Sookie over the edge, and she started moaning and screaming out his name as Eric healed the light bite on her neck and continued his fast thrusting.

"Oh Sookie….I love you" Eric panted against her neck as he trailed kisses up towards her lips. Once Sookie came down from her high, she too started building up again, both moaning and whispering each other's names until they both came together in a mixture of sweat, water and shouts and kisses. Sookie collapsed against Eric's body, the water in the shower long since cold. Eric carefully wrapped his arms around her before stepping out of the shower and into her room, lying her on the bed and rooting around to try and find something for her to wear.

"Eric what are you doing?" Sookie asked, leaning up on her elbows.

"I'm trying to find something for you to wear" he replied, his back to her.

"Eric honey" Eric wasn't one for pet names, but he kind of liked how it rolled off Sookie's tongue.

"Yes" he turned round the face her, being met with Sookie lying naked on her side, one arm bent to support her head and the other reaching out to him

"Come back to bed" she smiled up at him, and as much as Eric wanted to talk about the baby, he honestly couldn't help the emotions rolling around in his body at the moment.

Eric almost ran towards the bed and climbed on top of her, trailing kisses from the corner of her mouth, down her neck to her breasts, where he lingered and kissed every part of her. He then continued his kisses down the cavity between her breasts, down to her stomach, where he lightly trailed kisses and held it in his hands- despite it still being flat- and then continued his kisses until he reached the soft blond curls between her legs. Eric looked up at the sighing Sookie before he plunged his tongue inside, causing Sookie to buck her hips and moan.

"Sookie you're so wet" he continued licking and sucking, causing Sookie to release whimpers and sighs as her hands reached down to play in his hair. Eric continued his sucking but brought his finger inside as well, pumping in and out, making Sookie meet the thrusts by bucking her hips again and again. "Eric….oh Eric….I need you now" Sookie managed to gasp out between moans and sighs. Eric stopped his ministrations and climbed back up to reach Sookie's face, kissing her lightly before entering her. Both gasped and gripped to one another; Sookie wrapped her arms around his back, scraping her nails across his tight muscles, while Eric wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him still, while one arm kept him from collapsing on her. This time Eric kept it gentle, despite Sookie's continued gasps of "faster" or "harder", slowly he pushed in and out again- Sookie tried to speed them up by meeting his thrusts, but he continued his slow and steady rhythm, wanting to enjoy every part of it. Sookie, exasperated, pushed against his chest unexpectedly, causing Eric to roll onto his back and Sookie to straddle him. "I need to go faster" she almost purred into his ear, before bouncing up and down on his erection. Eric grabbed her hips, supporting her as she continued her riding. Eric tipped his head back in ecstasy, caressing her breasts with one hand. Sookie moaned again and again, Eric's caressing causing pleasure to ripple through her body. Sookie's muscles contracted around Eric, making Sookie let out a cry as Eric rose to meet her sitting up. Wrapping one arm around her back and the other cupping one cheek, Eric kissed her tenderly as he took over thrusting- this time hard and fast as they both panted and moaned together . Soon both were shouting out names and words, and slowing their erratic thrusts. Eric collapsed back on the bed, bringing Sookie with him.

"Oh wow" Sookie breathed against his chest, shifting so he came out of her and she could snuggle into the side of his chest.

"I like pregnant Sookie" Eric breathed, trailing his hand up and down her back.

"So do I" Sookie breathed against him, wrapping her arm around his body.

"Will this continue?" he asked her, still looking up to the ceiling in shock.

"I think so…I think the hormones running around in my body are causing it" Sookie spoke breathlessly against him.

"They can continue running" Eric replied, causing Sookie to giggle against him.

"Come on then" Eric went to get up, but Sookie pulled him back down against him. "No Sookie not again….as much as I want to…believe me I want to…we need to talk about the baby" he breathed as she started kissing down his neck and shoulders. "Sookie…come on" he managed to untangle himself and get off from the bed, finding his jeans and shirt.

"Fine" Sookie huffed, getting up as well and going to her wardrobe, finding a pair of light shorts and a t-shirt.

"Don't you need some underwear?" Eric asked quizzically looking at her

"I…I'll put some panties on...but my breasts are really…tingly" Sookie said, staring down at her braless t-shirt.

"Oh…ok. Well that explains things" Eric mumbled, thinking of her moans and cries earlier and trying not to get turned on again.

Once Sookie was dressed (Eric insisted she put a sweater over her t-shirt for his sake) they walked downstairs and Sookie heated a TruBlood for Eric. While Eric was walking around the house, turning on lights and looking out the window, Sookie went to the fridge to find something to eat. Seeing cheese, Sookie's stomach growled and she went in search for something to dip it in. Eric entered the kitchen at the sound of the microwave finishing its heating, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Sookie.

"Sookie, lover, what are you doing?" Eric asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Sookie turned to face him, a piece of cheese in one hand covered in strawberry yoghurt that the other hand was holding in a pot .

"Err.." Sookie swallowed one mouthful. "It…just tastes so good" Sookie took another bite, and another, before she ran out of yoghurt and sighed, before throwing the pot away and putting the cheese back in the fridge. "It's just so good…I don't understand why I haven't eaten it before." Sookie said between eating her last piece of cheese and licking her fingers.

"Sookie" Eric was trying not to laugh "Is this a craving?" he walked closer to her and turned her around to face him. Sookie nodded and swallowed, smiling up at him innocently. Eric wiped a stray blob of yoghurt from the corner of her mouth, before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Come on lover, let's talk" he led her over to the kitchen table, and she sat down opposite him. When Eric saw Sookie was comfortable, having taken a bottle of water out the fridge before she sat down, Eric decided to get straight to the topic he knew she wouldn't agree with him on.

"Sookie…I want you to stop working at Merlotte's" he said confidently, he had planned saying it before he came, as had he planned Sookie's reply.

"WHAT" she looked angry.

This was exactly what he thought would happen.

"The thing is Sook, you're pregnant now, and you need to take it careful- I think you should stop working and just focus on the baby and I'm sure you will understand that-"

"NO I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! ERIC NORTHMAN I AM 6 WEEKS PREGNANT. I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT A BUMP. I DO NOT AND WILL NOT QUIT WORK" she shouted at him, something she had never done before. She took a breath before continuing. "I cannot not go to work for 9 months just because you think it would be better for the baby. I will go mad if you keep me away from work."

"Sook please.."

"DON'T YOU DARE "SOOK" ME ERIC NORTHMAN!" She stood up from the table and went into the living room, muttering how men were idiots. Eric followed behind, trying to get her to listen. "Look I understand but you're carrying a very important baby- we have no idea what its traits will be and we need to be extra careful"

"Eric. I am perfectly capable at keeping my job safe while I'm pregnant. I'm not an invalid- and if this is what you're going to be like during my pregnancy then you can go now" Sookie pointed towards the door. Eric knew it was just her hormones and she didn't mean it, but it still hurt. "Go. Now"

"No. Sookie just listen I just think it would be better for you…" Eric was pleading with her now, Eric never pleaded- how was it this woman had such a hold on him?

"You don't know that. Eric go please, I want some time alone" Sookie pointed again at the door, but Eric was still refusing to leave. "Eric- I rescind my invitation for you to enter my house"

Ouch. Eric felt the pull from the house and he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He wouldn't leave the property, Sookie would come round eventually, and so he sat down on the porch swing seat and listened to Sookie stomp around, throwing various things around the house. He then heard her come back to the living room and sit down on the sofa. He could feel her feelings- hurt, annoyance...hunger? – he knew she would have mood swings but this was ridiculous. If it had been any other human he would have…well he'd rather not think of it. If this was what it was like in the first weeks then what was it going to be like 3,4 months from now? He shuddered to think of what it would be like 7 to 8 months from now. He sighed. But despite all of this, he still loved her. He knew she loved him- she was just…stubborn. That wasn't the pregnancy- she always had been stubborn, that's one of the things he loved about her. He heard Sookie get up off the sofa, and he too stood up and went to the door, waiting on the entrance as Sookie opened the door. She had been crying, which Eric hated to see, but she sniffed and wiped her eyes whilst mumbling "you can come in". He stepped over the boundary and took her in his arms, shutting the door with his back.

"I'm sorry for shouting" Sookie sobbed into his shirt, as Eric rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"You don't have to apologise, I was wrong to assume you would quit" Eric leant her head back and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on, we need to talk about this" he led her by the hand to the sofa, pulling her down beside him. "I understand you want to still work. As much as it worries me, you can still work there if you want to….under one condition"

"What's the condition?" Sookie asked

"That you reduce your hours slightly, and you only take early evening shifts so I can pick you up every night and you can sleep during the day. Also- when you get to about 6 months, you do stop working completely." Eric spoke slowly, looking into her eyes for her reaction.

"OK. I'll talk to Sam about it and see what I can do" Sookie sighed. She didn't want to change her hours, but she did know it would be better for the baby.

"We need to get you booked in with a Doctor soon" Eric murmured into her hair as she moved in towards him.

"I know. I don't know who though- it's not like we can go to regular Doctor, we need someone we can trust" Sookie replied, looking up at him.

"I'll ask around tomorrow before I come to you. You're going to have workmen in tomorrow afternoon for a bit, so go and see Sam then" He trailed his hand around her shoulder.

"Why am I having workmen in?" Sookie sat back and looked at him

"I want to make your room light proof- so I can stay over night. I know you probably don't want to move into my apartment, not yet anyway, so I want to make your room lightproof so I can stay over- especially later in the pregnancy" He made it sound so simple she almost laughed.

"As much as I'm annoyed that you did this without telling me- I agree. It's a good idea" she snuggled back into him again.

"What are we going to do? When the baby is born?" Sookie asked something that had been plaguing Eric's mind since he found out about the pregnancy.

"I don't know Sookie. But what I do know, is that I'm going to love and protect you both with my life- forever…..and…" He pushed her lightly so she was lying back on the couch, and he crawled on top of her, planting light kisses as he went.

"…you're going to make a fantastic mother...and I'm going to try to be a good father" he kissed her lips, and she responded by moaning into his mouth and wrapping her arms around him.

"Did I tell you how much I love pregnant Sookie?" he chuckled against her lips, causing her to mock slap him on the chest.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I hope you all liked it- the next chapter is probably going to be set about a month or two from now, so she'll be finishing her first trimester and getting her first scan :) plenty of fluff and laughs :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey Guys :) This took a lot longer to write then I thought, I had to rewrite half of it! I'm loving your reviews but wow the pressure is on to please you all now! :D Hope you enjoy this, I didn't know really where I was going with it, but I think it turned out well.**

**Extra note: to the anonymous reviewer who had a massive Sookie-bash session, Sookie's not trying to be a bitch or immature, I'm just trying to get across that she is having major mood-swings, which is common in the first trimester. The whole rescinding the invitation thing was meant to show how over the top she is in her mood-swings, but that Eric understands that its just a phase (hence why he stayed outside). Also, she wanted to keep working at Merlottes because she enjoys it and it's a way to see other people that aren't vampires. I was trying to show that Eric is being protective, but at the same time Sookie wants to keep part of her old life :) Anyway, hope that clears up everything :)**

* * *

_Some women keep their pre-pregnancy belly far into the second trimester, however others start showing in the first trimester. The most common time for first-time mothers is 11 to 12 weeks into their pregnancy._

12 Weeks After Midsummers Eve

Eric sat on the end of Sookie's bed, dressed in a black suit, arms crossed and foot tapping patiently on the floor. He was also casually avoiding the clothes currently flung one after another at him. Don't get him wrong, Sookie stripping off and throwing clothes at him used to be a major turn-on, but sitting in the same position for the last hour while Sookie tried on and then flung various clothes at him was certainly not.

"NOTHING FITS" Sookie was exasperated and annoyed; Eric didn't need a blood bond to figure that out.

"I'm sure there must be something lover" Eric replied patiently. They were meant to have been at Fangtasia an hour ago, it was Pam's human birthday and they had closed the club for a private vampire party, but they were definitely late. Pam would not be amused. As much as that sent a shot of fear through Eric, seeing his pregnant girlfriend flinging clothes at him was definitely more frightening.

"THERE ISN'T ERIC. NOTHING FITS." Sookie was now fuming, having tried on 3 quarters of her wardrobe and finding nothing that did up due to her now evident baby bump. "At this rate I'm going to be wearing jeans and a jumper" Sookie sighed. She hadn't expected the baby bump to appear so soon.

Eric stood up to join her in the wardrobe and started looking through her various dresses. Sookie had a good body, which meant the majority of her clothes were fitted to show it off. At this moment in time, Eric could understand that this was the major problem. Finally he dug into the back of the wardrobe and found a dress that hung, with a loose belt under the breasts. It was cream, light, and had a single shoulder strap which would show off her tan, as well showing off her still amazing figure….and it might just fit. Bingo.

"What about this?" He inquired, showing it to Sookie as she started picking up the clothes she had thrown across the room.

"Where did you find that? I haven't seen that before" Sookie asked, walking over to inspect it

"I just zipped out the house and brought it, then came back….where do you think I found it Sook?" Eric was tired- vampires shouldn't be tired, but dealing with a pregnant human for the past 6 weeks took it out of you. Sookie gave him a look that had he been human might have just killed him, and took the dress from his grasp.

"I'll try it on" she went into the bathroom and stepped into it- so far so good. Sookie took the belt and tried to do it up beneath for breasts, letting the dress fall freely over her bump.

"Not too bad" Sookie commented, turning around in the mirror. "Bit tight on the bust, but I think I can manage that"

"But I thought it was your stomach that got bigger?" Eric went up to her and helped pull down the lining at the back of the dress.

"Yes obviously. But my breasts have gotten bigger recently- I looked it up in one of the books I got from the library, it's perfectly fine, just means I need to go shopping for more underwear" Sookie smiled at him in the mirror.

The pregnancy books were going to end his life. He had said he would read one of the books that Sookie had got from the library; so that he would know a few more things that happen during the "trimesters" (what sort of name is that? It sounded like a robot to him). After reading the first two chapters, Eric realised one thing.

Some things a man just shouldn't know about a woman.

Since then he hadn't read another chapter- but obviously Sookie could never know that.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist, both still facing the mirror, and started trailing his hands around the bump that had started to form in the past few weeks.

"You look beautiful" he kissed her bare shoulder. Sookie sighed against him "You don't look so bad yourself" she smirked at him. Sometimes Sookie acted like her pre-pregnancy self, and it made him realise she was still in there, just hidden by the bump. Eric could have stayed there holding her for hours, but he caught sight of the clock.

10pm.

They were meant to be there at half 8.

Damn.

"Right Sookie we need to hurry up now, have you got any shoes you can wear with it?" Eric walked out into her room and started rooting around for some shoes. He was a man, so he came out with nothing. Sookie leant over him to the pair of tan coloured heels right in front of his head.

"Are you sure about heels?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Eric Northman, I have gone through what felt like hell and back to find something to wear…I'm going to at least keep some part of me tonight" she then strutted over to her dresser and picked up a pair of ear rings and her clutch bag. Eric fought the urge to say he found the dress. He also fought the even bigger urge to say that he felt it was worse than hell and back for him. However seeing her look so beautiful and happy made all those thoughts disperse, and despite the fact recently she had become like a demon with her erratic mood swings….he loved her, and he knew it wasn't her who frequently shouted that she hated him. Well. He hoped not anyway.

As Sookie went around turning off the lights and locking the windows, Eric got his keys and wallet and walked outside to the porch. They had come a long way since that argument six weeks ago. Sookie's room was now lightproof, he had changed all his bank cards onto a joint account with her (although she didn't know it yet), he'd finally convinced her to work the least hours possible at the shifter's bar AND he was learning how to use the kitchen appliances, especially the microwave and the oven. Apparently when the baby is born he'll need to know how to heat up and oven cook baby food when Sookie isn't there. He'd also found a Doctor for them to use, they were going to see her next week for Sookie's first scan. It was all going well- yes they'd had a few silly arguments…like when Eric had made the mistake of laughing when he found Sookie eating half her weight in cheese with peanut butter and she had interpreted that he obviously thought she was fat. Women. He just steered clear of saying anything when she got a craving. Except when it was obviously him that she was craving.

Which was a lot.

That was one plus of the first "trimester" – pregnant Sookie got horny a lot.

A LOT.

They hadn't told many people about the baby- Pam knew, as did Jason and Sam, but they had decided it was easier to just keep it quiet until someone actually asked. Eric was surprised at how well they had all taken it- Sam had disapproved but realised that Sookie was happy so he would be happy for her (despite the fact he had wished it was his baby inside Sookie's stomach), Jason was just pleased he was going to be an uncle (but probably also pleased because someone in their family would have a lower IQ than him…for now) and Pam had been shocked, then sarcastic, then elated at the fact that Sookie asked her to organise her baby shower and be a Godmother. No fairy puns intended.

"I'm ready to go now" Sookie locked the door and smiled at Eric, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He unlocked his car and opened her door, helping her get in before getting in himself. As they pulled out of the new gravel driveway (Eric refused to drive his beautiful cars on the old gravel) Sookie said the words he was hoping she would never say.

"You know, this sports car is lovely an all, but we're going to have to think about having a more baby able car."

The words every man dreaded hearing. A baby-proof car.

"Why can't we just use one of my others? I have others with more than 2 seats" he tried to get out of it. He desperately didn't want to be seen driving one of those multiseat big minibus things just for one child.

"Well by all means we can use one of those" Eric sighed. Then stopped relaxing. That was too easy. He turned his head to look at Sookie.

"What's the catch?"

"Well…if you have some magical way of clearing up sick and poop and food from leather seats then that's fine. But I doubt such a cleaning product exists" Sookie smirked at him.

Damn. Eric remained silent for a while.

He took her hand as he drove. Since they had discovered Sookie was pregnant, he had started to drive at human speeds when she was in the car. As infuriatingly slow as it was, he didn't mind if it kept her safe.

"So who are we going to tell about the baby tonight?" Eric asked, he wanted to know before he got into the club whether or not he was meant to tell people she was pregnant, or just let them assume she had put on a bit of weight.

"If they ask, we tell the truth. If not…I think we shouldn't say anything. It's Pam's night and I don't want to spoil it by talking about babies" Sookie leant back in her seat and relaxed. Tonight would be good- somewhere to go other than Merlotte's. She loved seeing Pam, mainly because she was one of Sookie's only female friends, and one of her best. Pam had already joked about Sookie getting bigger, and that her blood smelt even better than before- but tonight it would be funny to see what she thought of the evident bump. Sookie cupped her stomach.

The bump.

Waking up in the morning to it for the past 2 weeks had made the whole thing seem real. There was actually a person living inside her. A little baby that might have Eric's hair or her eyes. It might have her laugh or Eric's smile. It was funny to think of Eric as a father. A father to her child. Their child. She knew she had been a bitch and a tad immature recently when they had argued. Her mood-swings were erratic and she always apologised afterwards, at which Eric would say it didn't matter and it wasn't her fault. The amount of times she had rescinded his invitation into the house was ridiculous. She was hoping the mood-swings would stop- Eric was trying his best, she could tell, and she was in love with him. They were an explosion waiting to happen, but she loved him with an intensity that meant she never wanted to be without him.

They pulled up outside Fangtasia and walked hand in hand towards the entrance; Sookie couldn't help but think that Eric looked amazing in his suit- tailored and black, with a light grey shirt underneath and black loose tie. He really was gorgeous; whether he was wearing all leather (yum), black suit and tie, or pink spandex. She giggled at that memory of him taking her to the orgy, making Eric look at her quizzically.

"Don't worry, just thinking about something" she replied to his unanswered question.

"Eric" she stopped him before they went inside, they could hear the music pumping out the walls.

"Sookie we really need to get inside, we're already late" he tugged on her hand to pull them inside, but Sookie pulled back.

"I just wanted to say, I know I've been a bitch recently. I know I've been immature. I just want you to know that what I say when I'm angry, I don't mean. I love you Eric. I'm in love with you."

Eric looked at his girlfriend. That was a weird enough statement without adding his pregnant girlfriend. He looked at her and realised just how lucky he was to have her. She was beautiful, clever, funny and stood up for herself. Yes she was stubborn, yes she had shown demon like traits over the past weeks, but it didn't matter. None of it mattered because he loved her.

"I love you too Sookie" he held her in his arms "We'll get through this- we've been through a lot more difficult situations. This is going to be hard for both of us, but at the end we're going to have a beautiful baby boy or baby girl- and I'm going to love you both with everything I have. We can do this"

She gripped him tighter before letting him go. "I wish we could go back home" he growled into her ear.

"Don't. I'm looking forward to tonight- I haven't seen Pam since we told her about the baby, and I've never heard of a vampire birthday party before, I'm intrigued" she kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling him into the bar.

* * *

The club wasn't as crowded as she thought it would be, but the vampires present were as diverse in clothes as they were in nations. They were wearing all sorts of clothes- suits, latex, long traditional dresses and overcoats, or short miniskirts and bodices. Eric seemed relaxed, which also relaxed Sookie- that meant there were no threats in the club, however Eric did snake his arm around her waist, just to show the vampires who were looking at her who she belonged to. Sookie hated the idea of "belonging" to a vampire, but she knew it was just a show to keep her safe so she didn't complain.

"So, we're going to keep the pregnancy quiet yes?" Eric spoke quietly in her ear.

"Yes, I think it would be best- just to be on the safe side" Sookie smiled at him, placing her hand over his hand and squeezing lightly "relax" she whispered.

"Good Lord Tinkerbell you're getting fatter by the day! Soon you'll start looking exactly like that creepy pregnancy Barbie" Pam shouted above the music, causing everyone who wasn't already interested in Sookie to suddenly turn around and look. Eric tensed next to her. "So much about keeping it quiet" Eric whispered.

"Hello Pamela" Eric greeted Pam with a nod, and Pam greeted him with the same vampire welcome.

"You're late" She added.

"Yes. We had some wardrobe problems" Eric replied, looking at Sookie and then back at Pam.

"Oh well, that's to be expected now that Sookie is carrying my lovely Goddaughter or Godson" Pam placed her hand on Sookie's stomach as the whole party went silent.

"Oh loosen up guys it's just a pregnant woman" Pam spoke lightly but the glare that followed to each and every vampire in the room told them clearly to back off and not ask questions.

"We were trying to keep it quiet Pam" Eric spoke quietly, despite the fact all the vampires would be able to hear him if they wanted to

"Eric, give it another month and Sookie's going to be her own planet- people will find out sooner or later." Pam sighed and shook her head before looking at Sookie. "Now, I know you can't drink alcohol, but I found some non-alcoholic one's for you…and you're not that fat that you can't dance" Pam dragged Sookie towards the bar where a vampire she hadn't seen before handed her a yellow, green and blue striped drink. "Are you sure that isn't alcoholic?" Sookie gulped.

"Of course it isn't- now drink" Sookie took a tentative sip, and realising it indeed wasn't alcoholic, kept it.

"Right, now you have a drink we can give that to Eric and you can come and have a dance" Pam was drunk, which means she must have drunk a hell of a lot of alcohol.

"err Pam I don't think that's a good idea" Sookie was doubtful she should dance in the heels she was wearing- she didn't want to fall over now with the baby.

"Course it is, come on Tinkerbelle- I'll keep you upright" Pam winked at Sookie before dragging her back to Eric, passing Sookie's drink over and then dragging Sookie to the dance floor. All Sookie could do was look at Eric's amused expression and smile back.

* * *

Sookie was shattered, Pam had insisted on keeping her dancing for the majority of the night, even to a rock version of "happy birthday", but finally Eric had found her and told Pam someone was looking for her.

"Who was looking for her?" Sookie asked as Eric wrapped his arms around her and started swaying them to the music- it had slowed down in the past few minutes, which Sookie had been thankful for due to her aching feet.

"No one was looking for her, I just thought maybe you might want to escape…and I wanted to dance with you" He murmured the last part into her ear, pulling her closer as they swayed together. Eric gently lifted her off the floor, causing her to lose her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Sookie giggled against his neck.

"Your feet are hurting, I'm helping" He kicked the shoes across the dance floor, managing to get them standing perfectly by the bar, he then settled her down on his own feet. "Sometimes I forget you're a vampire when you do sweet things like this" Sookie mumbled against his shoulder.

"Despite the bad press I've had, I can be…sweet…sometimes" he added, grinning down at her. He was doing the dancing now, Sookie standing on his feet whilst he held her and swirled around the floor.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Sookie asked

"I think the question you really want to ask is when lover" Eric replied, pulling her closer. Sookie giggled against his chest

"Ok then Eric. When did you learn to dance?" Sookie looked up at him as he continued to move them around the floor

"I've known how to dance all my existence, but dance like this- well…I was in Augsburg in Germany probably about 1570…maybe 1580…I forget the exact date. There was a philosopher there at the time….Montaigne his name was. He wrote about us all dancing a dance where we held each other so closely that our faces touched." He leant down and touched his face against Sookie's forehead. "Just like this" he whispered. "That was the first time I danced the waltz, it wasn't called the waltz then, but it would be in another 100 or so years"

"It's strange to think you've done so many things, wonderful things, in your existence, yet you still look like you're a normal, but beautiful, man in his late 20's. Sometimes it's overwhelming" Sookie kissed him lightly and smiled up at him.

"You're right; I've done amazing things and seen fantastic people. But I've always been alone. Now I have you- you're the best part of my 1000 years of existence. You and the baby, you make me remember what it's like to be human" he rubbed their noses together, a gentle gesture that Sookie had never expected him to do.

"Let's go back home Tinkerbell" he smirked at her

"Fly me home Peter Pan" she smirked back at him.

* * *

** AUTHORS NOTE: So, I hope you all enjoyed it :) next chapter is the scan...with a bit of a surprise ;) Hope you're still enjoying this- I'm certainly enjoying writing it! Reviews make me happy :D oh and if anyone can think of any other major changes due to pregnancy, could you please put it in a review? at the moment I am solely dependant on pregnancy websites! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter was quite easy to write- and I hope you enjoy the surprise at the end ;) The scan is in the next chapter as well, as once you finish the chapter you'll see what I mean. **

**I want to say thank you to murgatroid-98 for your lovely review on the last chapter and your kind words :) thank you :) **

* * *

_In most cases, where there are no problems, the first scan is booked between 10 weeks and 13 weeks plus six days of the woman's pregnancy. This is called the dating scan. _

13 Weeks Since Midsummer's Eve

Sookie awoke to the feel of someone kissing down her neck, then back up to her mouth. She realised this person was Eric, and opening her eyes, saw him smiling down at her.

"Hello Lover" he breathed, before kissing her lips lightly. "Today's the day…or Tonight's the night...whichever you want to say"

Eric had been like an excitable child since they had finalised the evening Sookie was going in for her first scan. Eric had insisted an evening scan, so that he could come along- and tonight was the night.

"What's the time" Sookie smiled and ran one hand through his ruffled hair.

"6pm" He started kissing down her neck and to her collarbone.

"But we don't have to be there until 10…did you wake me up the moment you woke up?" Sookie looked down at him and he smirked back up. "Maybe….I'm excited! We're going to see the baby!" He replied kissing around her stomach. She giggled when he started tickling her sides. "Also…I thought maybe you might want to be relaxed before we go" he started nipping and kissing his way to her lips, causing Sookie to sigh and wrap both her hands in his hair.

"Is that a yes?" Eric asked between light pecking kisses on her lips.

"Mmhmm" Sookie said in reply, causing Eric to chuckle before he pulled one of his old t-shirts that she wore to bed up over her head and took off his boxers. Before he went any further he placed one of the pillows where he slept next to Sookie and placed it under her back. One of the only two chapters he read from the pregnancy book was the one about sex- and apparently she might need a pillow so she wasn't flat on her back. He then started kissing his way up her body, taking his time on her breasts- which had got a lot bigger to his utter astonishment and glee- before finding her lips and kissing her slow and passionately. Her tongue entered his mouth and he nicked it slightly with his fangs, causing Sookie to gasp and wrap her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him. He slowly positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself inside her. As much as he wanted to go back to the pre-pregnancy and slam into her, he didn't want to hurt her or the baby- also he did quite like it this way, and judging by Sookie's moans and gasps, so did she.

"Oh Eric" Sookie sighed into his mouth, as he started up a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out. Sookie started to kiss along his jaw and his neck, licking and nipping at his skin as she went, causing Eric to growl and do the same. Eric placed one of his arms by the side of her head, keeping himself above her so he didn't lean on her stomach, whilst the other busied itself with her breasts. Sookie was definitely more sensitive that she had been before, as she moaned and screamed his name against his neck. Eric started picking up the speed of his thrusts, knowing that Sookie would be close soon. As he continued, Sookie started trying to match it, bringing her hips up to meet his as she moaned with each thrust- sometimes his name, sometimes just a cry. Soon Eric felt Sookie start to tense and her lips found his again and her muscles clenched as she reached the edge of her orgasm. Eric ran his hand up one of her breasts and that was all it took for Sookie to fall over the edge, moaning and screaming his name as she came around him, making him increase the speed and intensity of his thrusts until he too came into her, gasping and growling her name. Instead of collapsing on top of her, which he normally did, he made sure to roll onto his side, ensuring Sookie remained comfortable.

"Oh wow" Sookie breathed heavily and took his hand. "I love you" she rolled over and kissed him lightly on the lips "I really do"

"I love you too" He kissed her back, his hand running lightly down her side. "As much as I want to have a round two- I think you should eat something before we go…. and I have a present for you" he half smiled at her, which brought out the dimple he had on the side of his cheek.

"A present?" She asked, she wasn't expecting that.

"Yes. But first- you eat, you shower and then you can see it" he smiled back at her.

* * *

Eric managed to convince Sookie that she should eat something with fruit in, instead of the cheese with jam she craved. Her morning sickness had subsided, but she sometimes felt a bit sick after she had one of her cravings, which Eric didn't think she would want before her scan. Sookie reluctantly agreed and decided to make herself a fruit salad with the shopping that she'd had home delivered after Eric refused to let her out on her own during the day without at least one other female human with her.

After she ate and Eric drank a couple of TruBloods – He was trying to not bite Sookie during sex, as he didn't know what that would do to the baby- they both went upstairs to get ready. Eric didn't need to shower, but Sookie wanted to wash her hair so she went in while Eric sat on the bed with the pretence of reading one of the baby books from her bookshelf. Eric heard her get in the shower and sing softly to herself, while he laid back on the bed and attempted to read the book Pam had brought him for a joke- "What to Expect When Your Wife is Expanding" – She'd inscribed it with "To the boyfriend of the sugar plum fairy" . It was quite a funny read- and didn't tell him things he certainly didn't need to know about (such as constipation, acne and Haemorrhoids) and didn't want to know about. One thing about pregnancy he had learned fairly quickly- you really had to love someone to put up with the sudden change from sexy fairy to a pregnant woman with a constant need to pee. He still found her sexy- but he just never expected to wake up and hear her in the toilet doing things he wanted to pretend women never did. Pregnancy really showed men that women weren't these goddesses that didn't do anything disgusting- they pooed, and they peed, and they farted in their sleep. He still loved her though. He really did.

Sookie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a white fluffy towel (which started to cling to her slightly swollen stomach now) and her hair still damp from the shower. This was the sexy Sookie he knew. She laughed at what he was reading before going over to the wardrobe and looking through things to wear, she was seriously struggling to find anything presentable these days- she only just fit into her Merlottes shorts and she had a bigger pair on order. Eric got up and took something from under their bed, before walking up to her and tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around, surprised, as she took in the box with a ribbon wrapped around it. "For you, nothing big- I just thought it would help until Pam takes you out shopping properly" he handed her the box which she took to the bed and opened. Inside was a folded pair of skinny jeans- just like her normal ones- but these had the pregnancy elasticated band around them. Eric had asked Pam to buy them for Sookie- despite the bump, she still had amazing legs and he knew she would still want to wear clothes that made her look good. These would- but they would allow her to be comfortable. Underneath the jeans was a light pink blouse with a 50's collar and a shape that would hang around the bump instead of cling like her other t-shirts were doing.

"Oh Eric." She turned around, her emotions getting the better of her again "Thank you so much! You've thought of everything recently- thank you thank you thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips, no lust- just love. He picked her up slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm please you like them" He mumbled between kisses.

"I do...very much so" she smiled before turning back to the clothes and trying them on. The skinny jeans fit like a glove on her legs but were loose around the stomach which Sookie loved- she could breathe again! The blouse was elegant and she knew it had been expensive from the way it hung so delicately over her body. Eric smiled at how beautiful she looked- and happy. Her mood-swings weren't as…evil as they had been- in the last week they had turned into more emotional ones where she would suddenly start crying for no reason. Eric wasn't a fan of leaking humans…especially a leaking Sookie- but it was better than being forced to leave the house.

* * *

When they reached the clinic, which was a big, square black glass building out of town, Sookie started to feel nervous. It was apparently a clinic that catered for all Supes- but also for the rare occasions where a female human has had insemination to start a family with her vampire boyfriend. Vampires always wanted the best- and this was the best. Eric walked hand in hand with Sookie inside, and the receptionist recognised him immediately and took them through to a small room off the main corridor. Obviously Eric's reputation spread a lot further than just Area 5. Eric had told Sookie on the way there that Dr Ludwig had already explained the situation to their doctor, so Sookie wouldn't have to re-explain how she had become pregnant. According to Eric, their doctor was one of the best for Supe births.

Sookie sat herself on the examination table/chair, while Eric paced around the room. There were posters with the different stages of pregnancy, but before Eric started reading it, a young woman in a pencil skirt and blouse came into the room. She had long black hair that she had tied into a messy bun, and bright grey eyes. She smiled warmly at Sookie, which made her instantly like her. "Good evening Mr and Mrs Northman"

"Oh... we're not married" Sookie interrupted, causing Eric to chuckle. He'd been wondering about proposing recently.

"Oh I'm terrible sorry…" the doctor flicked through her notes, "Miss Stackhouse- how assuming of me! Lots of unmarried couples come here- I shouldn't have assumed"

"It's fine...and call me Sookie" Sookie smiled kindly at the doctor, she was sweet but one quick look in her mind told Sookie she was a very clever young woman.

"OK Sookie, my name is Dr Williams but you can call me Annabelle." She replied, gesturing for Eric to take the seat by the table Sookie was sat on. "Right, your notes say that you are approximately 13 weeks along, so we're going to do a scan today- due to the…circumstances of your pregnancy, we will be doing more ultrasounds than I would normally through the pregnancy, just to make sure everything is ok. Before that though I just want to ask you a few questions." Annabelle took the chair from her desk and rolled it over so she was facing Sookie. "I just want to go through some symptoms and I need you to tell me truthfully if you've had them"

"OK" Sookie replied, however she didn't like where this was going with Eric in the room.

"Cravings?" Annabelle asked, looking up at Sookie, however it was Eric who answered

"Oh definitely yes" Sookie chuckled and Annabelle smiled, "Mr Northman, could you tell me what you mean?"

"Anything with cheese it seems…marmite…marmalade, yoghurt, chocolate spread" Eric smirked back, taking Sookie's hand and squeezing it.

"Ok" Annabelle chuckled "That's perfectly normal- and trust me I've heard weirder" she wrote something down on the paper she had neatly attached to a clip board.

"Mood-swings?"

"You could say that" Eric answered, Sookie slapping him in the shoulder in the process.

"Mr Northman I'm trying to talk to my patient, if you don't let her answer I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she had humour in her voice, but Sookie could tell that she was serious.

The rest of the questions ran smoothly after that, except from one or too suppressed laughs from Eric when Annabelle asked Sookie about constipation and wind- Sookie blushed but managed to keep her composure as she answered truthfully and embarrassingly. After the questions Annabelle put her paperwork away and pulled over a computer with a weird shaped plastic stick, apparently called a transducer. She asked Sookie to take off her top and lay back as she rubbed some gel onto Sookie's stomach, before moving the hand-held transducer over her stomach. Eric took Sookie's hand and squeezed, standing up so that he could see the computer screen. Sookie could feel Eric's excitement through the bond, and Eric could feel Sookie's too. Both were nervous, but neither could conceal their excitement of seeing their baby for the first time.

"We should be getting a good picture in a minute, if you look out for…" Dr Williams stopped talking and looked at the screen more closely.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Eric felt a wave of panic shoot through Sookie.

"Nothing's wrong…it's just…it's picking up two heartbeats" Dr Williams looked back at Sookie and Eric.

"My baby has two hearts?" Sookie asked, the panic still not subsiding.

"No…If you look at the screen…Congratulations Mr Northman, Miss Stackhouse" Dr Williams smiled at both of them as they looked at her – still confused.

"You're going to have twins" She finished. Sookie was shocked, but smiled excitedly at Eric, who looked even more shocked than her.

"Did you just say twins?" Eric stuttered.

"Yes Mr Northman, you and your girlfriend are going to have twins- congratulations!" Annabelle grinned and continued looking at the scan. "Would you like to know the sex of them- Mr Northman are you OK?"

Eric swayed slightly and let go of Sookie's hand. He smiled, dazed. "Twins"

Vampires weren't meant to faint.

Eric did.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, I hope you all enjoyed that- I tried to add a bit of comedy into it. The next chapter will be the scan as well, as obviously there has been a slight complication :) and TWINS :D No wonder Sookie had bad mood-swings ;) Now I need your advice readers- do you want to know the sex or do you want them to wait until the birth? **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a bit of a filler chapter that I've typed up quickly (I've been a bit busy the last couple of days so haven't had a lot of time) but I assure you that there will be a long chapter next :) Want to say thank you to all the lovely reviews- I'm pleased you liked the idea of Eric fainting!**

**To the reviewer who I shall not name: If you don't like my story, then don't read it. I said right at the beginning that I was getting my pregnancy information from websites as I am a teenager and I have never been pregnant. I'm not making Eric into an Edward Cullen, I'm just showing his more sweeter side (which we all saw during the time he had memory loss) if you don't like this version of Eric, then don't read my fanfiction. I understand that you probably know more about pregnancy and childbirth than me considering you are a mother, but I'm trying my best to write a fanfiction with comedy aspects and if the fact Sookie commented about baby-proofing the car offended you as it's wrong, then maybe you should just give up reading it. Also, the whole Pam being drunk was my own idea. I came to the conclusion that vampires don't get drunk because they heal quickly so the alcohol doesn't have an effect, but the fact that Pam was slightly drunk was because she had consumed a lot of alcohol and her system hadn't healed her quick enough. I was using a bit of poetic licence.**

**Once again thank you to all my lovely reviews! As well as all the follows and favourites! :D You're keeping me going! :D**

* * *

"He'll be alright won't he?" Sookie's voice ran clear in Eric's mind as he drifted towards consciousness.

"Yes I'm sure he will- he's a vampire so he'll be up in a couple of seconds….I've never seen a vampire faint before." Dr Williams added absent-mindedly.

Eric slowly opened his eyes. He had been a vampire for 1000 years….not once had he fainted. He was disgusted with himself.

"Hello lover" he mumbled. He was lying on the floor, Sookie crouching next to him.

"Hello there" she smiled. "Twins" she added, playing with her hands and nervously smiling.

"Yes…twins" he sighed. He had been ecstatic about a baby…but twins? That would be even more to protect. Even more to prepare for. What if they were both girls? How would he cope with 3 Stackhouse women? He moved to get up, and soon he was back to his old self again, he pulled Sookie up with him and she sat back on the bed again.

"So Mr Northman, back into the world of the living…if you'll pardon the pun" she was trying not to laugh he could tell. This would be all round the surgery by the end of the night. Damn.

"Yes I am thank you" he tried to keep his "I'm a Viking, fear me" composure, but he knew it was in vain.

"Would you both like to know the sexes?" she inquired, looking between Sookie and Eric equally.

"Yes" they said in unison. Sookie was excited and curious. Eric wanted to know approximately how much his bank card was going to suffer.

"You have one boy…and one girl" she smiled at them both.

"A girl" Sookie whispered

"A son" Eric was amazed.

They looked at each other in amazement. "I love you" Eric breathed before kissing her lightly on the head.

"So I'm presuming you're both happy with this?" Dr Williams smiled at them both, she loved seeing happy couples- sometimes single Were's came in or other Supes who obviously didn't want their child. It was a nice change to see the nicer side of the Supe world. They both nodded enthusiastically, and after Annabelle had cleaned off the gel from Sookies stomach, printed out 3 copies of the scan, and organised their next scan, they found themselves walking hand in hand back to Eric's car.

"We're having twins" Sookie stated, still dazed.

"Twins" Eric sighed. "I never thought I would ever have a child…but two." He shook his head in disbelief.

"You fainted" Sookie giggled as they reached the car

"I know" Eric closed his eyes and sighed "You're going to tell Pam aren't you?" He put a hand to his blond locks

"Maybe" she smirked at him, he smiled back.

"What can I do to convince you otherwise?" he started to move towards her slowly, causing her to step back so she was up against the car. Eric bent down and started kissing lightly against her neck which cause Sookie to gulp and sigh simultaneously. He smirked against her neck, he may have fainted- he still had the ability to cause Sookie to melt. He stopped kissing her neck and stood straight "Come on lover, I think we should get home"

* * *

They fell in through the front door, entangled together as they embraced and kissed. Sookie had her legs wrapped around Eric, but as they fell to the ground Eric had taken the fall for her. He stood back up with her still tangled around him, and walked them upstairs as they continued kissing each other. Reaching Sookie's room, he stopped kissing her briefly to let her down on the bed. Before he climbed onto the bed, he remembered they hadn't locked the front door.

"I'll be less than a minute" he breathed before vampire speeding his way to the front door, locking it, and going back to her room, taking his clothes off as he went. He stopped in the doorway, clad only in boxers. A faint snore came from Sookie's bed, and as Eric walked into the room, he saw that the snore was coming from Sookie- who was currently hugging her pillow and fast asleep. Eric sighed.

"Damn"

He left his clothes where they were and climbed into bed beside Sookie, removing the pillow she was cuddling and replacing it with himself.

Somewhere inside him was this big bad Viking. Really. But also there was the Eric that Sookie fell in love with during his amnesia. Eric was just trying to be a mixture between the two. The Hard self. The Kind self. It was a struggle, but now he knew he had a little girl to protect, and a son to train into a fierce warrior- he realised it was just that little bit easier.

* * *

14 Weeks Since Midsummers Eve

It had gotten to the point where Sookie could no longer squeeze into her current clothes- and according to Eric it wasn't socially acceptable to spend the rest of her pregnancy in the top and jeans he had brought her, or jogging bottoms and his t-shirts. So she had taken the step to ask Pam if she wanted to go out shopping, she knew Eric needed a night in Fangtasia to sort out some paperwork, and Pam was excited by the idea of shopping with Sookie…especially with Eric's bank card. There was a shopping centre that stayed open late just outside Bon Temps, so the following Saturday after the baby scan, Pam and Sookie headed off to the shopping centre- Pam practically jumping up and down in her seat with the excitement of clothes and the new excitement of having a God Daughter AND God Son to spoil and corrupt. Tonight had been planned solely so Sookie could get some new clothes, but a large part of her mind doubted she would leave tonight without some baby clothes as well.

* * *

"So you're telling me my Master fainted?" Pam was cackling to herself from outside the changing rooms, as Sookie retold the story of the baby scan the week before, whilst trying on one of the many day dresses Pam had chosen.

"Yes, he fainted- I was really worried about him, I think he was in shock" Sookie pushed the dress over her bump and admired the fit in the mirror- it was a deep purple colour and the material dropped over, with a belt under the breasts- that seemed to be the constant style at the moment. The lack of anything over her stomach was a relief, and she like that the length was just over the knee.

"I've never heard anything so funny in my vampiric life! I have to tell everyone about this!" Pam was still cackling in the background, and Sookie couldn't help but laugh too.

"You know he won't be pleased- he'll be annoyed I even told you" Sookie laughed back.

"Ah but you had to- I had to know every detail of the announcement of twins! I can't believe what I'm seeing is actually what's in your stomach Sugar Plum"

Sookie heard the rustle of paper and knew Pam was looking at her copy of the ultrasound- Sookie had thought it would be a good idea to get Pam a copy, seeing as though she was so interested. She sighed at the new nickname- apparently she was too fat now to be Tinkerbelle, and according to Pam the Sugar Plum fairy sounded more pregnant and fat.

Being with Pam really increased Sookie's self-worth and confidence it had to be said.

Sookie took off the dress and added it to the "definitely" basket, trying to not look at the price tag, before getting changed and meeting Pam outside the changing rooms. She looked at her watch – 10:30pm.

"Not bad Pam, enough clothes to last a pregnant woman a lifetime and we're ready to leave by 10:30"

Pam looked at her aghast "What do you mean we're ready to leave? We have to buy baby clothes now- it's not every day I get to have Eric's bankcard"

Sookie smiled. She could get a few clothes she guessed.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, I hope you all liked it :) A longer chapter will be up next I promise you! :) Reviews make me happy :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, so this isn't as long as I promised, however I wanted to leave this part of the pregnancy and skip to later on along and I thought this was a good place to stop :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews :) **

* * *

Eric was deep in paperwork when he heard a thump. Followed by another thump. Then a jingle.

"What the fuck?" He stood up from his desk, walking silently to the door of his office. He had closed Fangtasia tonight so he could solely get paperwork done and Pam could go shopping with Sookie. Opening the door, he was met with a sight that he could only gape at.

Sookie and Pam had returned. The first thump had been a twin baby buggy. The second thump had been a box with an image of a changing table on it. The jingle had come from multiple bags of toys and clothes piling up outside his door.

"Hi honey" Sookie smiled as she and Pam tried to push the buggy in the right direction. "We finished clothes shopping for me earlier than we thought- so Pam suggested we go baby shopping instead of come home. Look at all of the things we've brought!" Sookie was excited, Eric could tell, and Pam was smug that she had managed to convince Sookie to buy so much.

"Lover where are we going to put all this?" Eric asked, eyeing all the different bags…was that a bumble bee outfit?

"I hoped either on the top floor of my house, or maybe in yours considering we don't spend much time there at the moment" Sookie sighed and fell back on one of the sofas in Eric's office, hands instinctively going to her stomach.

Somehow Eric couldn't picture all the pale pinks and blues in his spotless black leather and glass apartment. He sighed, there goes his bachelor lifestyle. Eric walked over to Sookie and sat down next to her, placing his arm around her.

"I'm sure we can sort something out. I knew this was going to happen, I just wasn't expecting so much in such a small space of time. Pam- you can go now if you want, I'm sure Sookie wants to show me what she's brought"

"Just be careful you don't faint with shock…oh wait you've already done that haven't you master?" Pam smirked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Pam. Go now." Eric looked at her sternly, but with a hint of a smile. Somehow the smile scared Pam more than the sternness. She said goodbye to Sookie and pushing the buggy inside the office, shut the door and left.

"So go on then, show me what you brought" he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I think I may have brought a bit too much….me and Pam got really into it and there were so many different clothes and toys….you think it's too much don't you" She looked up at him, half smiling.

"I think it's lovely that you and Pam spent some time together- and I think it's done you the world of good to get out of town for a bit. Despite the fact that you told Pam about my…incident." Sookie gulped "We can find room somewhere for all of it- now show me what you've brought, I'm intrigued." He chuckled as her eyes lit up again and she busied herself finding a bag to start with.

"Well…First of all we went to this one shop that did really cute onesies…"

"What's a onesie?" Eric asked, leaning forward in the sofa.

"It's an all in one piece for a baby- like a jumpsuit but for babies" Eric nodded in understanding and looked down to the full plastic bag.

"Lover how many did you buy?" He looked at the bag- it was actually tearing where there were so many.

"Well they had normal coloured ones, so Pam chose one of each colour- but obviously we had to buy two of everything. Then we saw some really cute ones with ears" she took said onesies out as she went "and this one…look this one has a tail as well!" Eric raised his eyebrows; it indeed had a tale…and ears. His children were going to look like lions and dogs. Just great.

"Then we went to another shop and it had these really cute baby dresses and I thought I should buy a few for our little girl" she smiled enthusiastically. Eric looked inside the bag and got blinded by the amount of pink.

"Please tell me you're not going to dress my son in pink" Eric looked horrified

"Of course not, I knew you would never allow it. I've got some blue dungarees and t-shirts for him" Sookie handed Eric another bag full of dark blues and greens.

"Then Pam found a fancy dress section" Sookie continued, rummaging through the various clothes.

"Somehow that fills me with dread" Eric commented, causing Sookie to laugh "Pam brought them because she thought they were appropriate" Sookie was blushing as she handed him another bag. Opening it Eric found two tiny outfits (he couldn't understand how babies were so tiny). One was bright green and had a pink tutu and wings. A fairy costume. Another was black with a red cape. A vampire costume.

"Funny" he chuckled at her and Sookie laughed as well.

"I'm pleased you like them, I thought maybe you'd get annoyed or something"

"Why? I think it's quite amusing seeing you so excited about baby clothes that aren't even going to be worn for at least a year"

"I know I've planned quite ahead, but you don't mind do you? Most of it's new-born, but obviously those clothes are for when they are a few months older" she looked nervously down at her hands.

"I love them" Eric smiled down at her, sat cross legged on the floor.

"Then we brought some toys" she handed him some cuddly bears and puppies "and some bibs and then obviously the buggy and changing station"

"Surely you can change the babies without the changing station" Eric asked

"Well yes, but I thought it would be easier for you if you had a changing station here"

"Here? Me changing them?" Eric asked again. Tonight was full of questions it seemed.

"Well yes, they're not always going to stay in the house, and sometimes I might not be able to look after them." Sookie replied, folding some of the clothes back in the bag.

"But…but I don't know how to change a nappy" Eric looked worried. Very worried.

"Eric I don't either you know. We learn" Sookie smiled at him.

"You don't? I thought women just-"

"Knew? You thought women were just born with the basic skill set of a mother?" Sookie raised an eyebrow in surprise. She knew Eric was old, but really?

"I thought maybe…I know it's stupid…ok. Well maybe we don't both need to…maybe if you just know then you can do it?" He added, hoping she would agree.

"Eric Northman if you think I'm going to changing every nappy for our twins- twins Eric- then you need to hide the stakes in our house. You need to learn to do it just like I will- some nights I won't be able to look after them, or sometimes I might be asleep. You need to learn how to at least change a nappy. It's not hard." Sookie sighed and got up, sitting back down next to Eric and taking his hands in hers. "I know this is all new to you. I know you were never expecting it, hell I wasn't either. But we both have to make changes in our lives. We can still be us Eric. We just need to incorporate them as well." Sookie placed his hands on her bump when she spoke the last sentence.

"It's just…I have a reputation. I'm the sheriff. I'm the vampire no one messes with- yet with you…with you I turn into someone that only I knew existed. When I first knew I had feelings for you I didn't understand- how could I have emotional attachments to a human? When I realised I would die for you, because I loved you- well that was almost too much. Now I know that I love you, but I also love the little people you're carrying inside of you. All three of you make me into a different person. I look at all these toys and clothes and realise how different my life will be. It scares me Sookie- I think it was just all too much tonight." Sookie placed her hand on the side of his face, resting her forehead against his.

"I know Eric. I know" She kissed him lightly.

"So" Eric smiled slightly "When am I going to see what you brought for yourself?" He wagged his eyebrows at Sookie, causing her to blush a bright crimson.

"Well…I brought some everyday things…but I may have slipped in some lingerie without Pam seeing" She admitted, looking down again.

"As the official card holder, I believe I have every right to see _everything_ you brought" he growled, as she got up and walked towards some of the bags nearer the back.

"Everything?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips

"Everything" Eric replied, lying back on the sofa.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I hope you enjoyed it :) The next chapter will probably be at about 6 months along (so just finishing the 2nd trimester) I'm thinking maybe a chapter on them painting the nursery? (fluff central) please review with your thoughts :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while- my A-level results are out tomorrow so I've been a bit stressed with that! I'm also apologising with this chapter- it's not my best and it's a bit short to be honest and a bit of a filler :P The next chapter will obviously be the baby shower, and then I think it will be time for the due date! :D Could someone in the know (eg someone who has been pregnant with twins or knows someone who is/was) please tell me what sort of time they would go into labour (eg- what week? I'm guessing as she's a first time mum it might be a bit earlier? I have no idea to be honest!) **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and thank you for your continued support!**

* * *

24 Weeks Since Midsummers Eve

"How does it fit?" Eric was puzzled. "Maybe if I just push it in there….then twist it…it would be much easier if this had more strength" he grunted and then sat back on the floor again.

"Eric honey what are you doing?" Sookie sighed, putting down her paint brush and turning round to see her boyfriend sat cross legged on the floor in front of what should have been a baby crib.

"I don't understand how it fits" He looked up, she had never seen him look more confused in his life.

"Maybe you should read the instructions?"

"No. Men don't read instructions- we don't need instructions. I will do this lover, it is fine- concern yourself with the painting" He furrowed his brows and got back to work.

Sookie chuckled, she didn't know what was funnier- the fact he was being a stereotypical man in the fact that he refused to look at the instructions, or the fact that Vikings would never have seen items like this. Eric included.

She turned back to the baby blue paint she had opened and dipped the brush back in, painting the wall in front of her. They had decided in the end to split the room- one half pink for the girl, the other half blue for the boy. They were going to have a painted tree dividing the two, with picture frames on some of the leaves. Sookie had also brought two rocking chairs, and a few lamps. Eric had originally hated the idea; he thought the room should be dark blue and red, in favour of their Viking heritage. After Sookie explained she didn't want them to have nightmares and thought it would look too much like Fangtasia, Eric subdued…but he did buy a model of a Viking ship that was now in the windowsill. His son would be brought up the Viking way- just as he had. His daughter would be spoiled, obviously, and would be the beauty of the land- second to her mother of course.

While Sookie had her back to him painting, Eric silently opened the instruction manual and flicked to the first page. So that was how it was meant to fit. Eric changed what he was doing and soon enough he was almost finished, silently turning the pages of the manual. He admitted he needed the help- but only to himself, he wouldn't show Sookie he needed to read some human's instructions- he was a man after all. Eric clicked the last wooden beam in place before sighing contentedly at his handiwork. He would have worked it out on his own eventually. He looked up to see Sookie smirking down at him, paintbrush in hand.

"So much for not needing instructions huh?" She started to giggle. He got up from the floor and walked slowly towards her, eyes intent.

"Don't mess with me Sookie Stackhouse" He growled, a smile playing on his lips. He placed his hands on her now extremely large stomach. She giggled as he traced his fingers over her belly button and down to her hips. Eric sensed her emotions.

She thought she was safe.

She was wrong.

He took the paintbrush from her hand as quickly as he could and painted the side of her face, slowly and thickly, leaving a blue stripe down her left side.

"Eric!" She gasped, before sticking her hand in the paint pot next to her and ruffling her hands through his hair.

"Don't start a war you can't win Eric Northman" She smirked, before he painted the other side of her face.

"Oh, I have every intention of winning" He wiggled his eyebrows and stepped away from her, paintbrush in hand….and the paint pot. Sookie eyed the open pink pot, picking it up and dipping another paint brush in it.

"Eric honey…come over here I think you have something on your face" She batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently.

"Oh lover I'm not so easily led" He replied, reapplying the blue paint to the brush. She started circling him around the empty crib box, trying to reach over to spread the paint.

"Sookie you're not going to win a paint fight with a vampire- I'm faster than you" He started chuckling. He had stopped concentrating, and that was her chance. She dashed around the box and threw bright pink paint at him with her paint brush.

"HA!" She started laughing as she looked up at him spluttering pink paint.

"Right, that's it" Eric tipped the half empty blue paint pot over Sookie's head causing her to gasp.

They both stared at each other, Eric covered mainly in pink paint, Sookie completely covered in blue. Sookie let out the first laugh, and Eric bent down to kiss her, the paint on their clothes mixing together. Before it got too heated, Eric pulled back, looking around the room. The floor around them was covered in paint- thankfully they were laying carpet after they finished painting. The cribs and the lamps had avoided the paint, but both Sookie and Eric were dripping paint onto the floor beneath them.

"You go shower, I'll clean this up lover" He kissed her temple, causing her to sigh contentedly.

"OK, see you in a minute?" She smiled coyly, as she walked backwards and out the door. Eric smiled back, and quickly wiped up the paint he could, and finished the wall Sookie was painting- all in 5 minutes.

* * *

When he reached Sookie's room, he found her just getting in the shower. She wasn't a great fan of her body at the moment, she thought her bum had gotten too big and she hated how she had to almost waddle about- but Eric thought she was beautiful. He had read that the 6 month mark was the calm before the storm, and he was enjoying the tender and loving Sookie before her hormones riled up again. He stripped off his clothes and joined her in the shower, helping her wash off the pain from her hair, Sookie doing the same for him. There was nothing sexual about it for once; it was just love and devotion between them as they dried themselves off.

As Sookie got changed into a clean pair of tracksuit bottoms and an old Fangtasia t-shirt (she loved the pregnancy clothes she had bought with Pam, but when it was just Eric and her around the house, nothing could beat baggy bottoms and one of Eric's t-shirts) she noticed that Eric had framed the most recent scan from the pregnancy clinic. After the initial shock of twins, Eric had started to enjoy their monthly visit to the clinic- because of the nature of the conception and the fact Sookie was carrying twins, the doctor had insisted they came in monthly- which meant they had a month by month picture of the twins. You could see their heads in detail now- the nose and mouth. Sookie chuckled inwardly at the memory of Eric- he didn't understand how two beings so detailed could be inside her stomach, and he had marvelled at their noses and their hands. Sookie had a content and happy feeling every time she thought about the twins in her stomach- but Eric was just plain excited. She couldn't believe how easily he had settled into the role- he was even reading the books she had got from the library (he didn't know she knew). Everything had changed. Everything was good. Except maybe the stretch-marks she was getting and the constant need to pee when she sneezed- but hey, nothings perfect.

She looked out the window; it was a few days before Christmas day, and Eric had erected a Christmas tree in the garden (as well as the one he had helped put up in her living room) around the house one night when she was cooking- she had been elated. Now she looked out and saw the snow started to fall and settled gently on the tree. She knew how much Eric secretly loved the snow and Christmas- maybe it would settle deep enough for them to go out in it tomorrow. In the months during the pregnancy she had learnt so much about Eric- how he loved Christmas like a child, how he hated hail but loved snow, how he actually enjoyed doing DIY- despite not being the best at it. Inside the rough vampire Viking exterior- Eric had shown her that he was indeed just a man. That was what she loved the most about him. When she first found out she was pregnant, she couldn't see herself and Eric in a happy family environment- now she could see it perfectly. Eric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, her shoulder and her neck. "Come to bed lover- it's late" He breathed against her ear. Shutting the window, Sookie did just that.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: *Hides behind sofa* Yes I know it wasn't the best, but I really wanted something about the nursery in, and then I waffled- but I promise the next chapter will be good- baby shower central and lots of Pam! Also, I'll be a lot less stressed as of tomorrow so I should be able to think clearly :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys :D I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in ages D: I've been so busy with preparing for university (I got my A-Level results and did really really well so I'm off to my chosen uni!) So yes- I thought I'd speed things on a bit, as you will see :D Thank you for all the support on this- probably going into two maybe three more chapters :)**

32 Weeks Since Midsummers Eve

"And then he said "Pam, if you tell another soul that I fainted in the clinic, I will personally dismember you" but I thought, who cares? He won't know if I told or Sookie did, and we all know he won't dismember Sookie" Pam finished, sipping a glass of TruBlood as the women in the room guffawed and laughed. Sookie was sat on one of the plush armchairs, and everyone else was sitting in a semi-circle, on a mixture of kitchen chairs and sofas- dependent on their age.

"So he really fainted? I honestly cannot see someone like Eric doing that, let alone the fact that he's a vampire!" Tara said between giggles with the other girls around her. Sookie was also laughing, somehow Pam retelling the story made it even more funny- it was just Pam's ability to make a fairly amusing story into a feature film. Sookie sipped her iced tea and looked around at her guests- the majority would be what you would expect from a Bon Temps baby shower; some women Sookie's age, and some grandmothers, great-grandmothers and general elderly friends of the families. They were normally the cake bringers. What you wouldn't expect from a Bon Temps baby shower would be for it to be held at night to accommodate for the 5 or so women that were a bit more than 90 years of age. Pam included. Somehow she had manage to find a group of vampires that had worked or were working at Fangtasia to come along and show support- and they all seemed like nice enough people, so Sookie wasn't fussed. She was enjoying herself, sitting in a comfy seat with presents yet to be opened surrounding her. It was like Christmas all over again. Pam had shown her organisation skills by making Sookie stay at Eric's the night before, so she could set up the whole living room to look like there had been an explosion at Toys R Us. There were pink and blue ribbons falling from the ceiling and banners with "Sookie's Baby Shower" hanging on the walls. So far Pam had given out favours in the form of baby socks stuffed with chocolates and sweets- despite Pam being a vampire, it seemed everyone in the room loved her. They even enjoyed the games that Pam had organised, especially "Pin the wings on the pregnant fairy" which only Sookie and the vampires truly understood the meaning of.

Now they were all looking at Sookie expectantly as she reached to open the first present, it was from one of the elderly ladies in the room and contained two knitted cardigans, one in the blue and one in pink. The women complimented the elderly lady on her skill and Sookie thanked her, before folding the two cardigans while Pam wrote down the item on a piece of paper next to the womans name. Sookie continued to open up presents until she was surrounded by knitted items, teddy bears, diapers, wet wipes and blankets. She thanked everyone individually and Pam collected up the wrapping paper, disappearing into the kitchen. Sookie looked out the window and swore she saw Eric outside looking in, but before she could get up the lights inside the house dimmed and Pam came out with a lit cake in the shape of two babies- one looked suspiciously like a vampire, the other suspiciously like a fairy- however nobody else noticed that except from the other vampires in the room. Sookie gasped in surprise and blew out the two candles, while everyone else started complimenting the cake and asking Pam where she brought it.

"Well I made it of course" Pam said simply, shrugging her shoulders and looking round the room at the surprised faces of the guests. "Just because I don't eat it doesn't mean I don't know how to make it ladies, I love baking cakes" Pam smiled, and the ladies in the room smiled back nervously and surprised. Even Sookie was surprised. However once they all took a bite of the cake, the look of surprise turned into one of content, as despite Pam not being able to eat it- she sure knew how to make it.

After pictures were taken, and Pam handed Sookie a black book filled with advice from all the women in the room (apparently they had written in it as they came in) the women started to leave the house and make their way home- it was nearing midnight and the time had just flown.

"Sookie, you have company" Pam said as she came out of the kitchen and opened the front door. Sookie heard Pam speak in hushed tones at the door, before walking back with Eric in tow. Eric walked over to her and bent down to kiss her cheek "Good evening my lover, did you enjoy your baby bath?"

"it's a shower Eric, and yes I did- Pam did amazingly" Sookie smiled at Pam, a tea towel in her hand.

"Well obviously I only did it because Eric's my maker, it's not like I enjoyed it or anything" Pam looked down and coughed before walking back to the kitchen, Sookie smirked at Eric who raised an eyebrow in return. "I think you're making my fearless vampire child a little bit human lover"

Pam came back out of the kitchen, holding a handbag on her arm "I've put the plates in the sink, I think I'll go back to Fangtasia and leave you two alone, oh and this is for you- from me" Pam held out a small box with a ribbon tied around it. Sookie took it and looked at Pam, whose eyes held a pink glow. "It was mine, and I was meant to give it to my daughter- well that's not going to happen, so now it's yours to give to the mini fairy" Pam casually wiped her eyes "Eugh too much human in here; it's making my eyes water- I'm going" she smiled at Sookie before vanishing from the room, the door closing behind her.

Sookie looked up at Eric with the same confused expression that Eric held as he looked at her.

"Open the box then" Eric sat on the arm of the armchair, his hand absentmindedly trailing Sookies back. She untied the ribbon and opened the box; inside a silver spoon lay on a velvet interior, flowers engraved in gold onto the handle with amber stones for flower petals.

"Oh my" Sookie whispered, looking at Eric to see his expression.

"It's the only piece she took with her when she left. I remember. She said it was the only think that was important to her." Eric breathed, just as stunned as Sookie.

* * *

"I still can't believe Pam gave you her silver spoon" Eric said from the bed, as Sookie brushed her hair and got changed into a nightie.

"I know, it's such a personal item- it's obviously because you're her maker though- you two have such a close bond" Sookie replied, slipped the cotton over her head.

"I don't think so lover" Eric sat up in bed as Sookie came into the room

"What do you mean?"

"I think she gave it to you because she likes you- I think despite all of Pam's hardness, I truly believe she thinks of you as a friend- a close friend. I think you're the only human she's met that she truly likes." Eric held out his hand, beckoning Sookie to walk towards him.

"Really?" Sookie took his hand and moved to the edge of the bed; one of the only times they were at eye level was when he was sitting and she was standing.

"Really" Eric kissed her forehead, running his hand along her hip.

Shock spread across Sookie's face and she took a careful step back.

"Oh no" Sookie breathed

"What is it?" Eric asked, concern in his eyes, following Sookie's as she looked at the floor.

There was a puddle on the floor. That puddle hadn't been there a minute ago.

"My waters have broken" Sookie looked back up, a mixture of fear and joy on her face.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I hope you liked it, sorry it was short! I've nearly finished this now, so hopefully the story should finished before I start university :) Please review :)**


End file.
